Date Line
by GallyandBlack
Summary: HOMRA was not a dating service- they weren't! They were big, tuff, scary men who- god damn it.


**So this isn't a particularly long chapter, it's more to just set up background and everything. I thought this could be a really fun prompt to run with and I haven't seen any other OCxmulti (or any multi) fics in the K section so I figured what the hell? What's the worst that could happen besides no one reads it and I cry myself to sleep because I'm a total loser and not even strangers on the internet want to talk to me. Not to bad, right? Well, enjoy!**

Well this was just fantastic. Suzumi kicked at a wrapper sticking to the sidewalk as she trudged down the street. It was dark, the sky taking on a hazy blue color as the constant light of the city prevented any real darkness from ever rising after sundown.

At least it wasn't cold. That was good at least.

Feeling utterly disappointed by life, the girl wandered down the sidewalk, letting the normal sounds of the Shizume nightlife lull her mind into a muggy unclearness that helped drown out the dismal quality of her day.

Her head poked up when a particularly loud noise rose above the others, bringing her attention to the bar she was in front of. The dark wood of the exterior stood out against the pale red of the brick the rest of the building was made of and through the windows she could see a large number of people, some at the tables, others at the bar, all mingling amicably.

She read the large sign mounted above the door one more time before sighing and stepping up into the bar. It was even warmer inside than it was outside, and Suzumi pulled at the collar of her shirt uncomfortably. Looks like even warmth turned against her; damn traitor.

She dragged herself into one of the stools, slumping onto the polished wood counter with a groan.

"Are you alright Miss?"

She looked up and saw a blond man, the bartender she presumed, smiling at her. With a sigh, the girl pulled herself so she was resting on her forearms. She forced a weak smile, probably more of a grimace, onto her face, "Oh I've had better days. Thank you for asking though."

Izumo looked at the younger girl with interest. Her bright red hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun, frizz sticking out from every angle. Her shaggy bangs fell into her deep blue eyes, the bags under them pronounced against her pale skin.

"How about I make the first round on the house?"

He barely managed to hold in his snort at the sparkles that practically entered her eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "you look like you need it."

She didn't ask what he was making, just starred at him in dreamy admiration. She took the glass he handed her a minute later with shaking hands, bringing the glass to her chest. She cradled it for second before looking up and shooting him a million dollar smile that really didn't match her appearance.

"Mr, I don't know if it's the lighting or the fact that I just had a god awful day and you handed me free liquor, but I think I might have just fallen in love with you."

The bartender laughed loudly, head falling back as he gripped the bar tightly to stay upright.

"You just made my day," he chuckled, finally getting his laughter back in check. The red head gave him another smile, slightly duller but still nice, replying, "Well what else would I be here for?"

Izumo grinned at her; with that smile and sarcasm she was possibly one of the most charming people he'd ever met. He watched as she raised the glass to her lips, and then proceeded to cough violently.

"What is this?" she squeaked, voice oddly high but hoarse at the same time as she put the glass down on the counter.

"It's bourbon," he replied, leaning over and patting her back as she worked though the last of the coughs.

"Sir, I'm a college student. Warm kegs, tequila, and cherry anything are about all I can take," she wheezed, rubbing her throat. The blond reeled back at her manner of addressing him, horror written on his face.

"Miss, I might be older than you but I'm not _that_ old! Where in god's name did 'sir' come from?"

"Well what else was I supposed to call you? Blondie?" she sipped delicately at the glass of water he handed her, obvious relief painting her face.

Realizing he'd probably gotten off easy, he moved to stop it from happening again. He reached his hand across the wood, "I'm Kusanagi Izumo."

"Yokoyama Suzumi," she gripped his hand firmly, smiling up at him.

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the door opening and a large group of people pouring into the already packed bar.

"Geez you sure are busy," she leaned forward to avoid the waving arm of a man right behind her, hands flailing as he told his obviously thrilling story to his friends.

"Yeah, it's kind of difficult actually. We're understaffed tonight," his brow wrinkled as he looked at the sea of heads.

"I could help. I'm a waitress- well was a waitress. I just got fired."

His gave her a skeptical look, "You want me to let you wait on my customers when you just got fired?"

"No! I mean yes I do want you to but I didn't get fired cause I was bad at the job," she stood, pulling her hair out of the bun and slicking it back into a neat ponytail.

"Then what were you fired for?"

"I broke my boss's nose."

She laughed at the stupefied look he gave her, "I'll tell you all about it at the end of the night. Now, what should I do?"

"Um," Izumo struggled to compose himself, doing so a second later, "I guess you can start by going to each table and taking drink orders…"

"Sure! Do you maybe have a notepad I could please borrow?"

The blond, still thrown off by her earlier comment, recovered almost completely at the return of her impeccable manners, nodding, "Here."

She took the pad he handed her from behind the counter and winked friendlily, "I'll be back."

She moved from table to table, a bright smile on her face as she took each order. She came back a few minutes later, reading off each table to Izumo as he hurried to complete the orders. She moved fast, and within a few minutes all the tables were taken care of. She sat back down at one of the few open seats at the bar while Izumo rushed to fill the orders of all the people at the counter.

She observed the room from her seat with a careful eye. She could tell this was a bar primarily for younger people. Men and women in their mid to late twenties, just coming out of the club faze but not ready for the formal atmosphere of the bars attached to overpriced restaurants where the people in their thirties and forties primarily hung out.

She jumped up when a group left a table, hurrying to clean up the glasses before another group wanted to sit. She walked back to the bar, three glasses in each hand as she flagged down Izumo's attention.

"Where should I put these?"

He lifted his hand to point at a door behind the bar tucked into the corner, "In the kitchen through there."

She nodded, apologizing to a blond women wearing a very pretty blue top as she squeezed past her to get behind the bar, her back brushing against the blaring juke box as she passed. She shouldered her way through the door, the well-oiled hinges swinging open easily. She paused when she stepped in, because the first thing she saw was a very attractive brown haired man standing between the legs of a blond seated on the island, hands up her shirt and mouth on her neck.

Suzumi let out a strangled sound from the back of her throat, causing the couple to break apart.

"Shit sorry!" she rushed, spotting the sink and dumping the glasses in it before sprinting out of the room.

She walked stiffly up behind Izumo, tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Kusanagi-san," she whispered. He turned, raising an eyebrow at her pale face, "Yeah?"

"There are people in the kitchen, you know…"

He starred blankly at her for a second before it seemed to click and his face filled with anger, "How many times do I have to tell him?!"

She watched him storm through the door, following by the sound of something breaking, and suddenly the door flew open as the brown haired guy came flying out. Izumo stomped out after him, grabbing him by his collar and bringing their faces together till their noses practically touched.

"What. Have. I. Said?"

"S-Sorry!"

Izumo threw the male over he bar and he landed with a loud crash on the other side, people clearing out around him. The blond from before poked her head out, rushing past Izumo and ultimately out of the bar. Suzumi gripped the bar tightly, eyes wide as she looked at the blond male. His transformation from sweet, attentive listener to wannabe mass murderer kind of took her off guard. Her turned to her, savage look melting off his face into his charming smile from before,

"Sorry Yokoyama-chan. Thanks for telling me about," he waved airily in the direction of the groaning brunette, " _that._"

She nodded, feeling her shock fade quickly. She was more then used to violence from growing up with all her siblings. Being the youngest of seven, four of which were brothers, would do that to you. Nodding at him, she hurried past to continue with the orders.

* * *

Suzumi plopped down into one of the stools, feeling exhausted. It had been mayhem the entire night. Now, at 4 o'clock in the morning they finally flipped the sign closed.

"Thank you for your help tonight Yokoyama-chan," Izumo smiled as he cleaned glasses. She waved her hand airily at him, head resting on the bar.

"Now, are you gonna tell me why you punched your boss?"

"Oh yeah that," she said casually, straightening up slightly till she was resting on her forearms.

"My boss was a pervert. Pinning me up against walls, pinching my ass, he even tried to put his hand up my shirt once. I put up with it though because it paid really well and it was the only source of income I had, but I was just in a bad mood and I was tired so-"

"You punched him in the nose," he finished for her. She nodded tiredly, bringing her hands to her face.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do now. I don't know how long it'll take me to get another job, and it's hard to find a place with the right hours cause I spend so much time at school," she cut herself off, sighing loudly.

Izumo felt bad for the young girl. She was sweet and charming, and from what he'd seen she had a great work ethic. Seeing no reason why not, he said, "Well would you like to work here?"

Her hands flew down from her face, awe in her eyes, "Really?"

He chuckled at her expression and nodded, "I can't promise it'll pay as well, and sometimes the people who hang out here-"

"Thank you so much," she threw herself across the bar, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back and shot him a dazzling smile, making the older man fidget slightly.

"Thank you so much Kusanagi-san! Would it be all right if I came back after my classes tomorrow to work out shift times and everything? Or do you want to do it now? Cause we can it's just that I have class in four hours and-"

"Go home Yokoyama-chan. It's fine if you come back tomorrow."

She laughed, and it was like a bell, "Please call me Suzumi. And again thank you so much!"

She crushed herself to him one more time before pulling back and gathering her bag from her feet. She smiled brightly, waving to him over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

Izumo blinked, trying to catch up with the fast pace of the situation that had just unfolded.

"Che, kids," he chuckled, continuing with his polishing.

**And finished! Like I said before, not too long just more so to set up background and all. You'll learn more about Suzumi in the next chapter and that will also be when she gets to meet all the other lovely cast members of K. Fun right? Please review or I'll withhold the next chapter! That's right, I'm threatening…okay fine I'm not. But I do write for reviews so please drop a few words in that lovely little review box you'll find placed directly below. Love to all!**

**Gally**


End file.
